bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Brotherhood of the Time Travelling Warlords
As the very first Tahu vs. Tahu Mini Series, Brotherhood of the Time-Travelling Warlords was created as an experiment to see if fans of the series would enjoy having smaller comedies that were a part of the Tahu vs. Tahu canon. Because nothing had been done about the life of the Bionicles before 2010 (which marks the arrival of Tahu Stars, and the beginning of the Civil War), it was immediately decided that the Mini Series would be a prequel. Because iBrow was having fun at the time writing about the Pridak and Mantax duo, he decided to write the Mini Series starring the six Barraki, with each chapter explaining why one of the other four Barraki (Takadox, Ehlek, Carapar, and Kalmah) weren't part of the group in the main comedy. However, in one of the previous Specials written before, a group of Matoran had accidentally wandered through a broken time machine; iBrow decided to resolve how and when that was built, and why, in the Mini Series as well; hence the title, Brotherhood of the Time-Travelling Warlords. Plot Synopsis The year is 2007. The Barraki were recently built, albeit not well; Mantax and Ehlek are missing their spines, and Pridak's body was put together wrong. Carapar bursts out about not being able to breath, despite the fact that they are plastic toys. Kalmah and Mantax toss him into the fish tank, and he is left there, where he lives to this very day, forgotten by everyone. Upon deciding to build a time machine, the Barraki gathered the required materials, using duct tape to hold them all together. Once they were finished, the Barraki began to trade notes with somebody in the future, which turned into a flame war. Pridak decided to go into the future to teach the person a lesson, and was backed by Mantax, Kalmah, and Takadox; however, Ehlek refused and ran into the house, screaming in fear. The remaining four Barraki entered the time machine, exiting in the year 2020 (though this was unknown to them). Upon reaching the future, they met the future Pridak, who was the one that had been sending the hate mail. After giving them advice on how to survive in the future (as well as revealing key plot details to the Barraki about the war), future Pridak was immediately killed by Ahkmou, who, along with Vultraz, Garan, Tehutti, Takua & Pewku, and Dalu, had been lost in the future a little while before, due to them breaking the time machine when they walked through it. Vultraz failed to kill the present Pridak, instead only injuring his leg (though still knocking him unconsious), and giving the Barraki the time to escape, which they promptly took. To Be Continued. The Barraki Countdown The entire Mini Series is set up on a countdown, with one Barraki leaving the group in some form or another each chapter; with four parts, this means that at the end, four Barraki will be left (those two being Pridak and Mantax, as revealed in the main comedy). Chapter 1 Countdown: Carapar; Somehow unable to breath out of water, he was thrown into the fishtank and lives there even now, all alone with nothing but fish for company. Chapter 2 Countdown: Ehlek; Scared of the thought of going into the future and possibly dying, he instead ran screaming into the house. Pridak would've banned him from rejoining the Barraki because of his cowardice. Chapter 3 Countdown: '''Kalmah or Takadox; Currently Unknown. '''Chapter 4 Countdown: Kalmah or Takadox: Currently Unknown. Characters So Far Barraki '''﻿- '''Debut - Exit ' ' Pridak -'' Chapter 1 - ??? ''Takadox - ''Chapter 1 - ??? ''Mantax ''- Chapter 1 - ??? ''Ehlek - ''Chapter 1 - Chapter 2 ''Carapar - ''Chapter 1 - Chapter 1 ''Kalmah - ''Chapter 1 - ??? ''Future Pridak - ''Chapter 2 - Chapter 2 ' Vultraz & Ahkmou's Group ''' ''Ahkmou - ''Chapter 2 - ??? ''Vultraz - ''Chapter 2 - ??? Trivia -This Mini Series explains many mysteries of the main comedy, and the Specials; the time machine used in Special #3 has its origins explained, and the reasons only Mantax and Pridak are seen together in the main comedy are also being explained.﻿ Category:Comedies Category:iBrow Category:Tahu vs. Tahu